The inventive concept relates generally to semiconductor circuits. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor circuits that receive an input data signal, perform a flip-flop type operation in response to a clock signal, and provide a data output signal.
With process miniaturization, more logic circuits are being integrated onto a single chip. Accordingly, power consumption per unit area is gradually increasing. For this reason, heat is becoming an important issue in electronic devices employing this chip.
A flip-flop and a clock gate which supplies a clock signal to the flip-flop are significant elements that consume notable power in many electronic devices. Therefore, it is very important to reduce, wherever reasonably possible, the power consumption of such elements.